


Sigh

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, affair
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: A sigh.戴蒙黑火性转.
Relationships: Baelor "Breakspear" Targaryen/Daemon I Blackfyre, Daemon I Blackfyre & Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers





	Sigh

她温柔地唤着他的名字，但在伊葛听来，倒像是声叹息。  
她低声呢喃着他的名字，一遍又一遍。  
她的语调很低，像是夜莺在低声吟唱，温柔而悲伤。  
伊葛安静地站在隐蔽的角落里，仔细地观察着房内的动静，不放过任何的变化。  
戴娜无微不至地贴身照料着身受重伤的贝勒，事事都要亲力亲为，丝毫不让旁人插手。因为每日奔波的烦扰，戴娜饱满光洁的额上渗出了几滴汗液，湿漉漉的银白色卷发贴在她的额头上，使她白皙光滑的肌肤看起来像是发光的绸缎，给她增添了几分魅力。  
温暖的夕阳余晖照在两人的身上，像是为他们镀上了一层柔和的橙黄色光晕，此时的画面，就像幅温馨的恋人图。  
伊葛叹了口气，他不知道该如何劝阻戴娜的举动，就像他不明白戴娜为何喜欢贝勒一样。  
伊葛默默地注视着两人，纵使他的心中有千言万语，眼中有万千思绪，也无法倾吐。  
忽然，戴娜低下头，温柔地吻上了贝勒的眼皮，贝勒浓密而纤长的睫毛微微颤动，虽然双眼仍旧紧闭，但几滴不易觉察的透明泪水自眼角流下。  
见状，戴娜连忙起身，一举一动都是如此的小心翼翼，像是怕吵醒了贝勒一般。  
伊葛明白戴娜为何这样做，因为戴娜曾告诉过他，贝勒是戴娜的至爱，是世上最珍贵的宝物。  
如果戴娜如愿以偿的嫁给了贝勒，也许，她就会心甘情愿的放弃对王权的渴望吧。  
他也就不会在她若即若离的引诱中沦陷，失去自我，自愿成为她的忠诚信徒，永远拥护她的所有权利。  
就算被她所利用，变作她局中棋子，也从未有过后悔。  
戴娜不知道的是，他想要王位，却也想要她。  
贝勒是戴娜心中无法言说的伤痛，戴娜是伊葛心中难以表明的苦楚。  
他妒忌贝勒轻易就能拥有戴娜的爱，但他无法否认，除了外貌以外，他在任何方面都赢不过贝勒，贝勒优秀得令他愤恨不已。  
七神在上，他真想拉着戴娜的手，给贝勒的鼻子再来上一拳。  
要是戴娜那一拳不只是打断了贝勒的鼻梁，而是直接毁了贝勒的面容该有多好。  
伊葛在心中默默想着。  
戴娜轻轻地将贝勒的头移到了膝盖上，她温柔地抚摸着贝勒柔软的黑发，任由其在指间如瀑布般滑落。她的嘴角自然而然地上扬，一抹淡淡的红晕慢慢爬上了她白皙的脸庞。  
她看贝勒的眼光是那么的温柔，紫色眼瞳里盈满了爱怜与疼惜。  
戴娜有一双深邃迷人的紫罗兰色眼瞳，里面藏着温柔的春风，洒满无垠的星光。当她笑起来时，紫眸会弯下去，弯成一轮月牙。  
戴娜只用过一次这样温柔的眼光看伊葛，那一刻，一股紫罗兰的清香充斥着他的鼻腔，格外地好闻。她的眸子光华流转，唯剩下他的倒影，时间仿佛静止了一般。  
她的笑容如蔷薇般甜美，如阳光般耀眼，美好得令人心生向往。  
于是，在往后十余年的时光里，伊葛一直记着这个画面。  
望见戴娜脸上的担忧之色，伊葛攥紧拳头，将涌上心头的阴郁硬生生地压下。  
虽然他才是戴娜的丈夫，但他从没见过她为自己担心过，即使他能够为了她舍弃一切，抛弃所有，她对他也只有感激之情。  
他还是无法忘记十年前的夏夜，他沉默地站在冬青树后，看着站在冬青树下的两人，看着她眼里倒映着的万千繁星，看着她微笑着答应他的告白，看着她羞涩地吻上了他的唇角。  
从始至终，他都没有出面阻拦两人，只是一言不发地注视着他们，紫眸阴沉如夜，像是一潭死水，了无生机。  
伊葛以为他能够得到戴娜的心，就像戴娜以为她能够嫁给贝勒一样，天真而可笑。  
事实却相反，贝勒迫于压力娶了某位贵族小姐，戴娜只能同意嫁给伊葛为妻。即使戴娜已经与伊葛成婚，但她心里的人依旧是贝勒。  
听起来就像命运在捉弄世人。  
伊葛对此愤愤不平，却也无力改变。  
“你醒了？”一道熟悉而温柔的声音打断了伊葛的思绪，“小心点，你身上的伤还没养好。”他明知这句话并非是对他说的，但他依旧朝声音来源看去。  
伊葛才发现，不知何时，贝勒已经醒过来了。  
戴娜正对贝勒嗔怪道，贝勒沉默地看着戴娜，没有回答。  
见贝勒没有回应，戴娜撇了撇嘴，像是在表示自己的不满。  
紧接着，戴娜扑进了贝勒的怀里，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的胸膛，就像他们往日所做的那样。  
在他们的新婚之夜，微醺的戴娜把他错认成了贝勒，热情地扑入了他的怀中，还像只小猫一样蹭了蹭他的胸膛。他无法表达出心里的欣喜，那是戴娜第一次主动跟他示好，也是她最后一次跟他示好。  
因为戴娜没再喝醉过酒，她第一次喝醉酒是因为贝勒结婚了，而最后一次喝醉酒是因为她结婚了。  
没有人比伊葛更清楚，戴娜对贝勒的爱意有多深厚。  
但伊葛想要忘记这一切，他宁愿永远被戴娜蒙在鼓里，因为只有这样，他的人生里才能少一些悲哀。  
窗前的白瓷花瓶里放着一束紫罗兰，与戴娜一样清新淡雅，令人赏心悦目。  
伊葛误以为是戴娜喜欢紫罗兰，所以在她生日那天买了许多紫罗兰送给她，她微笑着收下了这份礼物，并在他的脸颊上落了一个小吻。  
那一晚很美好，但他却没能从她的眼中看出应有的喜悦。  
直到九年前的雨夜，他在无意间听见贝勒与戴娜的谈话后，  
他总算明白了戴娜为何如此喜爱紫罗兰，每日清晨都不辞辛苦地为紫罗兰修剪枯枝败叶，浇灌新鲜露水，举止温柔得像是对待爱人一样。  
只是为了贝勒的一句赞美，“丹娜，你就像紫罗兰般高雅端庄。”  
而那条黑曜石项链则是贝勒送给戴娜的定情信物，与贝勒的瞳色相似。所以她才会如此珍惜，只在正式场合佩戴。  
贝勒沉默了良久，而后艰难地开口说道，“戴娜，杀了我吧。”  
“……为什么？”戴娜抬眸看他，恼怒地质问道“我问你，为什么！”  
“丹娜，我是你的敌人。我是王军的将领，国王的长子，你明知道我们两人注定要兵刃相见，为何还要救我呢？”贝勒的神情温和而平静，眼底却闪过一丝悲哀。  
“因为我—”戴娜脱口而出。  
因为你爱他。  
见此情景，一声叹息从伊葛的口中流露出来，他没有丝毫停留，转身径直离开了这里。  
他不愿意听见那句话从戴娜的口中讲出，所以他宁愿选择逃避。  
再说，他在这里耽搁的时间已经够久了，还有许多公文在等待他的批阅呢。


End file.
